Stress Relief
by Kaiouki
Summary: Suga catches J-hope relieving some stress in the bathroom and decides to help out. Bangtan/BTS Fanfiction. Suga x J-hope. Yoonseok. Yoongi x Hoseok.


Hoseok sighed as his hand stroked himself faster. His head was tipped back and he bit his lip to keep himself from groaning out loud. The other members were just outside relaxing and eating food. They were all stressed out and tired after finishing the 'Dope' music video. Hoseok's idea of stress relief was slightly different from everyone else's. His free hand held himself upright against the cold wall and he leaned forward until his forehead met with the bathroom tiles. Panting and sweating, J-hope began to jerk his hand faster but suddenly stopped when a hand grasped his wrist. Gasping, he quickly opened his eyes only to come face to face with Suga. He felt Suga tighten his grip on his wrist as he pushed his hand away and replaced it with his own.

"Hyung? What are yo-ahhh." J-Hope moaned as Suga began stroking him. His thumb rubbing the tip of his head were pre cum was gathering. His other hand went behind J-Hope's head and pulled him down to kiss him softly. Hoseok moaned as he felt Yoongi's tongue slide in-between his lips capturing his own in a battle. Suga's teeth began softly biting Hoseok's bottom lip as the hand on his neck slid down his back and gripped his ass.

"Ahh. Hyung. Please..." Quietly, he panted. Suga then slid onto his knees and began palming Hoseok's balls as his mouth wrapped around his head, tonguing the slit of his cock. J-Hope let his head hang low and his eyes closed in bliss. When he opened them, he could see Suga looking up at him with lidded eyes and his tongue peeking out to swirl around the base of his cock. That made him wrap his fingers in Suga's platinum blonde hair and pull him closer.

Understanding what the younger needed, Yoongi finally began pushing Hoseok's dick deeper into his mouth. He sucked as he moved his head back and forth whilst still maintaining heated contact with the other's eyes. He used his free hand to stroke the base where his mouth couldn't reach.

"Hyung! I'm so clo-close. Please. Please." Hoseok chanted as his grip tightened and his body shook. A slight tug on the base of his dick finally did it and without more of a warning he released himself into Suga's mouth. As he looked down, he could see his eyes close as he tried his best to take every last drop down. When he finally released J-Hope with a sounding 'pop' he began to lick up and down the other's member to clean him up.

"Hyung. Thanks, I needed that." Hoseok said as he tried to step around Suga only for the older male to take a hold of him and press him up against the tiled wall of the small bathroom. Suga then pressed his own body onto Hoseok's, making sure that the younger knew of the painful erection he had, digging it into his ass.

The blonde leaned down to softly bite J-Hope's ear. "Do you think I'll let you go that easily. Especially when I'm like this." He said rotating his hips onto the youngers' back. "Don't you think that hyung needs some stress relief too?" Suga whispered huskily as his hands began to trail down Hoseok's body.

Soft hands travelled from his shoulders down his chest. They stopped to lift J-Hope's shirt and began to play with his nipples. Suga's hands pinched and tugged softly earning a moan. They descended further down and began to pull Hoseok's pants and boxers down to his knees.

"Hyung wait. We don't have-" Hoseok began but was silenced when he felt a slick finger prod his asshole. He gasped when it slipped inside and began moving back and forth. Soon, another joined and Hoseok began pushing his hips back into Suga for more.

"Don't worry Hoseok. I came prepared." Hoseok heard a crinkle of plastic behind him and tried to look over his shoulder. When he turned he was met with Yoongi's lips that began to kiss him passionately. He licked the younger's lip again, this time asking for permission, to which J-Hope opened his mouth and their tongues joined. Both males moaned at the contact as their make out session intensified.

J-Hope felt the tip of Yoongi's cock teasing his asshole as a hand gripped his hip and the other reached around to grasp Hoseok's hard cock, slowly pumping him. As Suga slowly pushed his lubed dick into J-Hope's tight ass, both members moaned into the kiss. He inserted all of himself into Hoseok and began moving his hips back and forth swiftly. They both panted and huffed heavily. Breaking the kiss, Suga began to suck on Hoseok's neck lightly to not leave a mark. His hand began pumping faster causing J-Hope to try and muffle his moans by biting his lip. His hands searched the wall to find somewhere to hold himself up on.

Suga then gripped J-hope's hip harder as he angled himself slightly causing both of them to moan as this new angle allowed Suga's cock to push deeper and rub against his prostate.

"Hyung-ahh. Please. Fu-uck!" J-Hope pleaded as he tried to move himself backwards into Suga's cock.

"I know. I'm close too. Just a bit more-agh." Yoongi whispered against J-Hope's neck. He began pumping faster and harder, continuously hitting his prostate. His movements became more erratic and out of sync with Hoseok's own thrusts.

Their visions turned white as they shook with pleasure. Suga released himself in Hoseok's ass and the wall was splattered with cum from J-Hope's cock. The blonde pulled his limp cock out and took care of himself before turning J-Hope around and leaving a sweet kiss on his lips.

They both began to clean themselves and their mess, occasionally stopping to peck each other on the lips and tell each other how great the sex was.

"Hyung? Where did Suga and J-Hope hyung go?" Jimin asked when he finished eating his slice of pizza. He then smirked as he looked at Jin. "Are they the reason for all that noise in the bathroom?"

Jin's face turned red as he peeked at the bathroom door from the corner of his eyes. Even over all the noise of the crew members talking and celebrating their new song, he could hear the moans and voices of the missing two members. "Jimin! I'm sure they're just...umm...relieving stress." he said flustered.

"Mmhm. Yeah. By fucking each other." Jimin laughed.


End file.
